Moonlight Love
by Lavell
Summary: Liebe and Edward meet in the clearing that Edward and Bella used to hang out at. Bella as been gone for four years now. Liebe, a werewolf, imprints Edward without knowing and Edward is falling for him,which makes his feelings stronger. Yaoi! edwardXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Twilight Fanfic. Liebe is my werewolf character, and he is different from what Meyer's mind viewed werewolves as, which makes a very interesting opening. Liebe is my OC, and there are others OC that might be in this story like him. It is a EdwardXOC fanfic so if you don't like Yaoi don't read it. Please review could I would like to know everyones opinion!!

* * *

Liebe was running through a forest that he didn't. None of the smells were familiar to him, and it scared him. Everything smelled of rain, but where he was used too always smelled of blood mixed with roses. He didn't know how long he had been running, but the muscles in all four legs were starting to hurt. The only thing he remembered was a fight with his boyfriend, and that's all he remembered. Everything else was blank.

He came to a clearing just as it started to rain. The droplets clung to his redish brown fur, and his bright green eyes scanned the area, his ears listening to the smallest how, nose aware of every smell. He did a totally circled until he came to a smell that was familiar to him, but he felt that the person there didn't like him being there. He was on that person's area. He whimpered ears laid back, tail between his legs. He'd never met someone with that scent that would have wanted to hurt him.

Edward had been heading to the clearing and was just about to enter when he saw the redish brown werewolf enter it. He had stopped just on the edge of the trees to watch what the wolf was going to do. He viewed the wolf as a threat as he watched it circle the area. He was so much bigger than the werewolves here. A lot bigger.

Though the threat that he thought was there faded. When the werewolf saw him, and felt that he was there and didn't like it and started cowering. This surprised Edward. He had never seen a werewolf do that to a vampire before, even if they were scared of him or his family. If his wolf was cowering in fear the he couldn't be a threat.

Edward stepped out from the trees, calming himself. It was obvious that the wolf could read his emotions like he could read minds, something that he wasn't' used to either.

" I'm not going to hurt you," Edward said softly seeing that the wolf backed up from him.

Liebe looked at him, not trusting him with the feeling he came off a few seconds ago. He would keep his distance from him, vampire or not. He looked at Edward taking in what he looked like. He could feel a blush coming into his cheeks, under his fur, as he looked at Edward's thin, yet muscular body. Looking into his golden eyes that were so intense, yet so beautiful and watching as he moved gracefully. Edward was unlike any vampire that he had ever seen. He didn't really look human, cause he seemed to beautiful to be human, and he was so pale. Edward made him feel weird.

Edward kept his distance hearing some of the wolf's thoughts.

" I'm not going to hurt you," He said again.

" I don't trust you," Liebe said in return. Edward looked a little stunned when he didn't have to make a mind connection to talk to him. He talked as if he was human. " You're different."

" As you are," Edward said looking at him. His nose sniffed at him a little. " You smell different too. Why is that?" He asked as he started to circle him, which Liebe didn't like.

" How do I smell different?" Liebe asked.

" Well…normally werewolves smell…disgusting," Edward said trying not to offend as he stopped and started at the wolf. " You smell somewhat like us."

" You smell normal to me," Liebe said sitting on his back legs, calming down a little. If Edward was going to hurt him he would have already done it.

" Really? Odd," Edward said looking Liebe over, reading his thoughts still. " Ahhh so you grew up around vampires did you?"

" Yes," Liebe nodded his head. " They were my pack you could say."

" I see, very odd indeed," Edward smiled a little, it was a gently curve of his lips.

" I take it that werewolves and vampires don't get along here?" Liebe asked.

" Yes, well better than we used too," Edward said looking down a little. There was a certain look on his face that he knew all too well.

" Hurts to lose someone I know," He said making Edward flinch.

" Don't tell me you can read minds,"

" Sorry," Liebe said looking down as he had done something wrong. " I can, but you have been reading mine. Unlike you I can turn it off."

" Lucky you," Edward said, noticing his accent. " German?"

" Yeah," Liebe's tail wagged a little.

Edward nodded then asked. " Why are you here?"

" I can't remember," Liebe said honestly, and Edward could read that. " Just remember getting into a fight with my now ex and then I started running and here I am. Where am I?"

" Forks, Washington,"

" That far!" Liebe said visibly shocked by how far he had run. " My that was a long run."

Edward looked at the wolf. For some odd reason that wolf had caught his interest, even though he was still getting over Bella's passing there was something about the wolf that just made him feel so odd.

" Do you need a place to stay?" Edward asked Liebe, who looked at him curiously.

" Yeah, but if you don't get along with werewolves its better that I just stay out here," Liebe said. He didn't want to cause a fight in his family if he had one.

" No, you're not saying out here," Edward said in a stern tone. " Come, um…you can turn back if you want."

Liebe nodded and turned back fully clothed. Edward looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" What?" Liebe asked him walking to his side.

" Nothing, it's just…how'd you do that?"

" I'm always clothed," Liebe smiled. " I don't really like being naked. Why do other werewolves here turn and have to be naked?"

" Their clothing rips otherwise,"

" Oh, now that is odd," Liebe said and started to walk with Edward.

" Do you mind running?"

" Nope, fine with me,"

" Just keep up," Edward smirked as he started to run at full speed. Liebe chuckled and shook his head.

" Show-off," He mumbled under his breath as he ran after Edward catching up with him in seconds. Edward looked at him shock. No one had ever caught up with him before, even one of the fastest werewolves in the La Push pack. " I can keep up."

Edward looked at him. _What is he? _He thought to himself. He was unlike any werewolf to the point that he thought he was something other than a werewolf.

Liebe let out a sigh of contentment as they finally got the Edwards out, which kinda reminded him of Gabri's house. Gabri was a vampire that Liebe had been staying with.

" It's beautiful," Liebe smiled at Edward following him as they walked up to the door.

" Thank you," Edward opened to see everyone was there staring at them.

" What the hell is this?" Emmett said walked up to Edward. He looked at Liebe getting a good look at him. Liebe had a lot of muscle even though he didn't look like he did, and he stood at 6'5, two inches taller than Emmett.

Alice bounced up to Liebe and hugged him. " So warm! You smell funny too."

" That's what Edward said," Liebe smiled down at Alice, liking her. She was so bubbling that she just made him cheerful.

" He is no threat," Edward said.

Emmett was about to start going off on Edward for bring a werewolf to their home when Carlisle stepped up and touched Emmett's shoulder gently.

" Not in front of our guest," He said softly. " Like Alice said he smells different."

" He smells kinda like us," Rosalie said as she slowly walked up.

Liebe looked at her and started to back up a little. She was like Edward. You didn't want to get on her bad side. Rosalie saw this and looked at him funny.

" A werewolf who stands down to a vampire," She looked at Edward. " Why is that?"

" Because of the feeling you give off," Edward said. " Your thoughts."

Alice looked up at Liebe. " You can read minds and feel emotions!"

" M-more or less," Liebe said looking down he didn't like all this attention.

Esme stepped up. " Leave him alone you guys. I'm sorry about them."

" It's alright," Liebe smiled at her. " I am different after all. I'm Liebe Kazte by the way." He extended his hand.

" I'm Esme," She smiled and shook his head. " The girl hugging you is Alice, you know Edward, that's Emmett, and this is my husband Carlisle." She said pointing to everyone, and took Carlisle. " Jasper is up in his room at the moment."

Liebe nodded his head. " Nice to meet you. Guessing that he doesn't like me either?" He said giving Emmett a quick look.

Emmett puffed himself up to make himself look bigger.

" Sorry to burst your little bubble, but I've lived with vampires my whole life. I turned when I was 5. I know how to fight so don't try it."

" Is that a threat?" Emmett growled.

" No, it is a warning," Liebe said his eyes starting to glow.

Alice whimpered and let go of him, starting to see images in her head. Liebe calmed down seeing that scared all on her face.

" Alice…" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

" Don't touch me," She said, and he backed off. He looked at Edward.

" Visions," Edward said. " You didn't do anything wrong."

" What'd you do to her?" Emmett growled.

" I-I…I didn't do…" Liebe shook his head.

Alice looked at Liebe with tears in her eyes, she touched his arms.

" I'm so sorry…." Alice said. " To not remember them hurt doesn't it?"

" My parents…yes," I nodded my head knowing what she saw.

" So young yet so old," She touched his cheek, and for some reason Edward felt a pang of jealousy. " You're 64 years old right?"

" Yes, but look 22," Liebe said impressed. " Normally I have to tell people that." He looked at her face knowing that she was hiding something. " What did I do to him?"

Alice sighed. " No, I will not tell you."

Esme and Carlisle looked at her just as curiously as everyone else did. Though Edward could see what she was thinking. In his mind she told him not to tell Liebe. It would destroy him. Edward understood that and would keep his mouth shut until the time was right.

Liebe looked down. " Great…."

_Edward?_ Alice said in his mind.

_Yes?_

_Liebe imprinted you. _She looked at him giving Edward a sweet smile.

Edward looked at her in shock and somewhat horror.

" It's not that bad," Alice said.

" Not that bad!?" Edward growled at her.

Rosalie looked at them like they were nuts. " What's not that bad?" She asked.

" Nothing!" Edward and Alice said. Only Edward yelled it and Alice smiled and said it calmly.

Liebe looked at them curiously, then looked at Carlisle. " Did I do something wrong? I can leave if I did."

" No, no, I just think that they are having one of their bouts," Carlisle smiled at him reassuringly. " They are the only two who have major powers. Edward is a mind reader, and Alice sees things."

Liebe nodded his head. " Alright, just wonder what she saw that's got him all upset."

" Maybe you killed someone you fucking wolf!" Emmett growled at him.

Liebe looked at him with a blank face. " I have killed people but only to protect my family, so back off alright. I have no reason you hurt any of you. Edward was kind enough to take me in and after the life I've had I'm lucky."

" Right, right, all werewolves are all the same," Emmett said. " Once the snap they will kill anything."

" Stop it!" Jasper said coming down the stairs. " Just stop it Emmett!" Everyone in the Cullen's family stared at Jasper in a bit of shock. He had never really shouted before. He was always so quiet.

" Don't tell me what t--"

Edward growled. " Stop talking about Liebe or I'll beat the fucking shit out of you!"

Emmett looked at Edward, pissed off. " I'd like to see you try. Why are you defeating him? Huh?"

Edward didn't what to admit that he had somewhat feelings for the wolf, and felt all warm and fuzzy inside that Liebe had imprinted him." Because, he is a good person, even if a werewolf," Edward said a little calmer now. " All his life he's only tried to help, and that help was thrown in his face. He's lost so much that you have no clue. Leave him be. He is welcome here as long as he likes, I don't care what you or anyone else says, Emmett."

Liebe as well as Edwards family was starting to see him acting different. His family had see him act like that when Bella was alive and around. What if Liebe was like his new Bella?

" Whatever," Emmett said walking off, done. He didn't like that his brother blew up in his face like that and he didn't expect it either. Rosalie quickly followed him.

Esme looked at Liebe. " Would you mind telling us a little of what is going on?"

" Cecil, my ex boyfriend," He started, not like new people knowing that he was gay, but he wanted to be honest. " Took care of me ever since I was ten years old. Soon we had a relationship which just recently went to heck because I caught him cheating on me. We had a fight and I ran. That's all I remember."

" Oh," Esme said and Liebe could see that look in her eyes.

" Don't feel sorry for me," Liebe said. " I got enough of that from his cousin and brother."

Esme just nodded her head. " As Edward said you are welcome here."

" Thank you very much," Liebe gave a weak smiled. He looked at Carlisle. " Though, if you don't mind me asking, you don't mind if I run around in my small wolf form some of the time do you?"

" You have a smaller form," Edward looked at him with that look of ' he gets smaller?!'

" Yeah!" Liebe smiled and turned into a little wolf pup.

" So cute!" Alice picked him up and cuddled him.

Carlisle and Esme laughed. Edward just shook his head at his sister.

" Sure, that is fine with us, no chew things though,"

" Of course not," Liebe said, tail wagging. " I'll go outside and chew sticks."

" Alright," Carlisle nodded his head, smiling. " You wouldn't mind sharing a room with someone so we can get a room ready for you would you?"

" Not at all," Liebe said, jumping down from Alice's arms and turned back. " I mean I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

" No," Edward growled a little. " You'll share my room."

" Um…alright," Liebe said looking at him a little funny. Liebe didn't know that he had imprinted him, even though he felt a strong bond with him. He didn't know what imprinting was so he didn't know what it felt like when it happened. And he sure as hell didn't know that Edward was starting to imprint him back in his own way.

Edward gestured with his hand for Liebe to follow him as he started up the stairs, going to show Liebe to his room. Liebe followed like the good wolf he was. Edward looked back at him over his shoulder and smiled a little. Liebe was adorable in his own way.

" What's the smile for?" Liebe asked cutely, blinking.

" No reason," Edward said as he continued to smile as he turned his head away. He opened his bedroom door, and stepped aside for Liebe to go in first.

" Thank you," Liebe said as he walked into the room taking a quick look around. " Wow….this is the most interesting room I've seen in a while."

Edward smiled proudly, and walked to his side. " You can have the bed. I don't sleep. No one in our family does, or any vampire for that matter."

" The vampires from my family slept," Liebe said.

" You just keep surprising me," Edward chuckled shaking his head as he went to sit on the couch. " So tell me about the vampires you lived with Liebe."

" They aren't like you, well not like in the way you act, but look," Liebe said still standing. Edward patted the spot next to him on the couch for Liebe to sit there. Liebe sat down.

" What do they look like?" Edward asked, looking at Liebe.

" Well…they aren't so pale, the look human, though just as beautiful, human," Liebe said, thinking. " You have golden eyes, everyone here does, and my family didn't. Gabri had blue eyes, bright blue, the same with Evra. Now when they turned red that was a bad thing."

" Hm?" Edward said thinking of all this. " Odd, I thought all vampires were like us. Where are they from?"

" Gabri is Romanian and a bit of Japanese, Evra I don't know," Liebe said. " They are nice though. Stubborn as hell the both of them. They'll go three months without drinking blood. Evra's son, Lavell gets on him all the time about it."

" Son?" Edward looked at him curiously. " Like me and Carlisle?"

Liebe titled at his head at him like he didn't understand.

" Carlisle turned me and took me in as his son," Edward explained.

" Oh!," Liebe nodded his head understand now. " But no, not like that. Evra did a girl and had a kid."

" My family and I can't have kids, and a lot of others that have come here," Edward said, interested in what the wolf was telling. He'd never heard of a vampire going so long without blood and not going into a rage, or a vampire having kids. " That's interesting."

" Very," Liebe nodded his head. " Thought that all vampires were the same." He smiled a little.

" So did me, along with werewolves," Edward chuckled. " It would be funny if Sam and his pack were scared of you."

Liebe didn't see why. He was no threat to anyone. " So there is a pack here?"

" Yes," Edward nodded his head.

" How many are in it?" He asked curiously.

" There are 10, one being a girl," Edward told him like a girl werewolf was rare, it kinda was but where Liebe was from it was common.

" A girl, that's not too odd,"

" For here it is," He smiled. " Most are all boys."

Liebe nodded his head. " I don't think that they will like me. I'm scared to see how they would react. I didn't like Emmett's reaction to me. I just hope that he doesn't put silver in my drink or something."

" I wouldn't let him, and that really works?"

" Yeah," Liebe nodded a little grimly. " I've had silver in my system many times before and nearly died each time. It's not fun."

" Kinda sounds like turning a human into a vampire," Edward said. Liebe could feel the pain from Edward's memories, but their turning was different from the one he knew.

" That's so different," Liebe chuckled a little. " You are so different from the fangs I know. All your teeth are your fangs, when mine only have the canines that are fangs. You're cold and stone skinned, then are warm and soft. Their hearts beat, yours is silent. We can have kids, you can't. Even the turnings are different."

Edward raised an eyebrow. " How are they different?"

" Yours is done with venom. The vampires I lived with they would have to drain all the blood from the person, or just enough for the heart to stop then give the person their blood and get their hearts to start again." Liebe said explaining, not thinking that it would be that important. " Gabri saved me once by giving me some of his blood. I don't remember all of it. I think I blacked out."

Edward leaned over a little, his hand slowly reaching out and touching Liebe's neck. Liebe flinched at the cold fingers. They were so cold.

" That's why you smell so different," Edward said looking deeply into Liebe's green eyes getting lost in them. He started to think of Bella and how different she was, how she loved him even if he was a vampire. Now here was Liebe doing that same thing, only it hadn't hit him yet.

Liebe blushed a little and looked away from his eyes hoping that Edward wouldn't get inside of his head to hear his thoughts. He blushed even more when his cock started to harden. No one had had that effect on him since Cecil cheated on him. He didn't understand, and it kinda scared him.

Even if Liebe had looked away from him he could still here his thoughts. He pulled his hand away from Liebe's neck knowing what it had done, and when it happened Liebe's scent changed. It was sweeter now. This was different from the effect he had had on Bella.

" Sorry," Edward said.

" Don't be," Liebe looked at him and smiled. " It's a werewolf thing…well for my type of werewolf."

Edward nodded his head. " I-I didn't think someone's scent would change because of that."

" Depends on the person," Liebe shrugged. He and Edward scooted away from each other. They knew that was going was happening was wrong. Even though Liebe was used to loving a vampire, but Edward and his family were different. They didn't like werewolves, but Edward seemed to like him anyways. " Sooo…how am I different?" He asked trying to change the subject.

" It seems that the Gabri guy you were talking about turned you," Edward said, then smiled a little. " Not really a bad thing. If you had smelled like a total werewolf I think that Emmett would have hurt you. So you're the first half breed. Well here anyways."

" I don't think that's going to settle well either group," Liebe sighed, resting his head in his hands. He was in a new place and it seemed that either group got along well, and he was in between. Which side to pick? He was used to vampire, yet he was more werewolf. What to do? " Doesn't seem to bother you at all."

" I guess not," Edward shrugged his shoulders. " I really don't know what to think." He really didn't. All he knew was that Liebe had imprinted him, and that made his feelings change. He thought he was cute at first sight, now it changed.

" I didn't know that I was a vampire," Liebe sighed. " Now I feel like I don't belong at all."

" You didn't know?" Edward raised an eyebrow. " Haven't you ever drank blood."

" Not like you, no," Liebe said.

" You've never had a urge,"

" Nope," Liebe said as he yawned. Edward could see that he was tried. Dark circles had formed under his eyes.

" Tired?"

" Very," Liebe nodded.

" Then go to sleep, I can get you something to sleep in," Edward said getting up, starting to think. " You look like you're Emmett's size…maybe smaller. You're too tall to fit into anything that I have."

" I can stay up with you," Liebe whimpered a little.

Edward touched his cheek gently. " You need sleep, Liebe, for one you have a big day tomorrow. Alice had told me that you had run a long way to get here as well."

" I guess you're right," Liebe said looking down then looking back up at Edward. " Will you be alright?"

Edward smiled, almost lovingly at him, removing his hand from his cheek. " Yes, I'll be alright. I'll stay here. If I need to go out I'll wake you and tell you so."

Liebe nodded. " Just…I can sleep in what I'm in. I don't want to take anything from Emmett. He seems to not like me all that much."

" True," Edward nodded walking over to his bed and was for him and Bella until her passing. He pulled down the cover. " Come on."

Liebe blushed slightly as he walked over to the bed. He saw Edward in the dreamy haze like he was the most perfect thing in the world. He watched Edward as he crawled under the covers, and Edward pulled the covers.

" Sleep well," Edward said softly as he saw the wolf's eyes slowly close. He smiled at him watching him as he slept. He thought of Bella once more. She looked so cute when she was asleep just like Liebe looked now. He sighed a little. She had been gone almost four years now and he still missed her so much, yet he was falling for another.

Edward lay down on top of the covers and stared at Liebe, getting into his head seeing his peaceful dreams. He was such a kind person. He seemed innocent but he wasn't. No one was totally innocent. Even if the wolf had flaws, so did he, and falling for him was the biggest one. Then again he didn't care. He was falling for him, he needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

If this all confuses you I'm sorry... Enjoy and review!

* * *

Liebe yawned a little and rubbed his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. He looked to his side to find that Edward was laying beside him watching him. He couldn't help but jump a little no expecting it at all.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He chuckled touching the wolf's shoulder gently.

" It's alright," Liebe smiled at him. " I didn't think that you would be there."

" I had nothing better to do," He sighed a little. " If I had stepped out of this room I would get it from Emmett."

Liebe nodded understanding. " I'm surprised that you didn't beat him up then and there."

" You should have seen yourself," Edward got up and went over the some clothing that was on the back of the couch. " Here." He tossed them to Liebe. " Put these on we're going to go down to La Push."

" La Push?" Liebe looked at him curiously as he started to take off his shirt.

" Yes, we're going to visit the werewolf pack there," Edward said then remember. " You're going to have to go down there by yourself. Vampires aren't allowed on it."

" But you said that I was half and half," Liebe pointed out. " Wouldn't it be better to meet them all somewhere and talk. I don't….I don't want them to like tear me apart or something."

" I highly doubt that they would do that to you," Edward said, back turned so that Liebe could get dressed. " You're a lot bigger than they are."

" Still it would be better to meet them," Liebe said finishing. " These are really nice."

" Alice got them for you," Edward said turning around and they did look good on him.

" Oh, well I'll have to thank her," He smiled. As he said that there was a small knock on Edward's bedroom down. Edward opened it and Alice came bouncing in.

" Morning, Liebe!" She said cheerfully. " Like the clothes."

" Very much, thank you," He returned the smile she gave him.

Alice nodded and turned to Edward. " Liebe doesn't have a point in meeting them. The clearing would be best. I could call Jacob if you'd like."

" If you would," Edward gave her a small smile. " We're not on good terms, and please don't tell him that Liebe is half and half."

Alice nodded her head and was gone in seconds.

" She's so cheerful!" Liebe chuckled, feeling that cheerfulness rubbing off on him.

" Yeah, it gets annoying at times," Edward said as he started to dress into new clothing after he had been in them all night. He could feel Liebe's eyes on him, but did nothing to stop him from looking.

Liebe shrugged his shoulders. " I guess so."

Alice came bouncing back in the room. " They said meet them there in half an hour."

" Alright," Edward said, then smiled at her. " Would you like to come with us?"

Alice smiled brightly and nodded her head. " I would love too. Plus if things get out of hand I can explain some things."

Edward nodded his head, and watched as she left before he finished dressing.

" Why do I get the feeling of I'm not going to like this?" Liebe asked as he looked at Edward. Edward just shrugged his shoulders. " And you know. I know you do."

" True, but I'm not telling you," Edward chuckled. " You have to find out on your own."

Liebe sighed putting on some shoes. " I don't get what it is with vampires and figuring things out on your own. Gabri tells me that shit all the time."

Edward shrugged and opened the door, once again stepping aside to let Liebe go first.

" Aren't you just a gentlemen," Liebe said as he walked past him.

Edward shrugged again and gave a small smile.

" Do you want something to eat before we go?"

" I'm no hungry," Liebe said. The thought of eating made him sick to his stomach.

" We have like twenty minutes before we need to go, we have time if you need too," Edward said, pushing that issue. It was unhealthy to go without eating, and it seemed like Liebe hadn't eaten anything in the past few days. According to what Alice had told him.

Liebe got a little upset. " Would you stop worrying about me, okay? Why does everyone worry about me? I can hold my own."

Jasper was sitting in the living room when he heard Liebe snap a little at Edward's worrying. He sighed, shaking his head as he set out to calm the room.

" I'm sorry," Edward said feeling calmer walking into the room as well as Liebe. Edward saw Jasper sitting there and understood why.

" Good morning you guys," Jasper looked at them from over his shoulder.

" Hi," Liebe said to him.

" You guys going out?" Jasper asked.

" Yeah, we're going to meet Sam and his pack in half an hour in the clearing to introduce them to Liebe," Edward said as he sat down. He patted the seat next to him for Liebe to sit down there. Liebe listened and sat down. He felt bad for snapping at him.

" Alice going with you?"

" Yep, she'd be able to explain Liebe to them a lot better than I could," Edward said, his face looked calm and relaxed. Liebe couldn't take his eyes off him.

" They seem to know more about me than I do," Liebe sighed. " I feel left out."

Jasper chuckled and smiled kindly. " Well that's what happens when you hang out the Ms. Visions and Mr. Mind-Reader."

Liebe laughed at that. " I guess so. I'm used to mind readers though. Just they could turn the whole thing on and off. Edward can't."

" I envy them," Edward said. " But then again it's useful that I can't turn it on and off." He added.

" That's been proven," Jasper said then looked at Liebe for a second then looked at Edward. " Hey, if he is a werewolf then why can Alice have visions about him and see you with him?"

" I'm not all werewolf," Liebe said, which confused him just as much as the next person. " I'm half vampire and half werewolf. I didn't know that myself."

Jasper nodded his head.

Edward looked at him. " Oh my god, you just had a whole conversation with someone Jasp. It's a freakin miracle!"

Jasper looked at him in a bit of surprise himself. " I have."

" I don't talk much either," Liebe said, smiling kindly. " But at least you, Edward, and Alice talk to me. I don't think anyone else here likes me."

" Esme likes you," Jasper said. " Her and Alice had a ball last night buying you clothing."

" I guess women don't chance," Liebe chuckled. " My family or pack, whatever you want to call it had a lot of girls in it."

" Werewolves too?" Jasper asked.

" No, vampires," Liebe smiled.

Jasper nodded and went back to watching TV. Liebe and Edward both knew that he was done talking them, watching as he went back into his own little world. They got lost in watching TV as well and lost track of the time.

" Liebe, Edward! It's time to go!!" Alice shouted from the front door.

" Coming," Liebe said as he got up from the couch, and unknowing taking Edward's had getting him up as he walked them to the door.

Edward blinked a little, if he could blush he would be. He didn't think that Liebe noticed, but he knew that Alice and Jasper noticed. When Alice saw she giggled a little.

" Ready to go you two?" She asked.

Liebe looked down then to see that he was holding Edward's hand and let go. " Sorry," He said to Edward, then looked at Alice. " We're ready."

" Alright," She nodded as he rushed out of the house in a blur, Edward followed. Liebe was too tired to run like that in human form so he changed and followed them, hoping that he could keep up with him, and hoped that the pack didn't try and beat the shit out of him.

Liebe found the clearing that he, Edward, and Alice were going to meet the other pack. He looked around for Edward and Alice, but he didn't see them, instead he saw a pack of about 10 wolves. He held back a whimper, and tried to calm his thundering heart.

Edward and Alice stepped in at Liebe's side before anyone started to talk or make any action. Edward sensed Liebe's distress and petted his neck.

" You alright?" He whispered to him.

" Yeah," Liebe nodded his head a little. " You just weren't here, they were I didn't know what to do."

" Sorry," Edward gave him a smile that the whole wolf pack saw and it shocked them. In four years they had never seen him smile, until now. What was so different? " You got ahead of us somehow."

" I guess so," Liebe nodded his head as he looked at the pack. " There are more than I thought."

Alice looked at them all. " Hello." She said to them, but they didn't say anything back. Most were looking at Liebe, all were trying to figure out why his scent was different.

The black one was the first to speak, but in their minds. Liebe remember Edward saying that they could only talk through mind link in this form, unlike Liebe himself.

" Edward is this the new wolf Alice was telling us about?" He asked.

" Yes, he is," Edward said, looking up at Liebe. " Liebe, this is Sam. He is the Alpha male of the pack."

" I could see that," Liebe said, speaking as if normal.

" He smells different and speaks like normal?" Seth gasped. " What kind of wolf is he?"

Liebe's ears laid back. He felt like he was being picked on. The only wolves' thoughts that didn't bother him were Sam's, and the reddish wolf's who seemed to be second in command.

Alice smiled brightly. " He is a little different, but he very much like you."

One of them looked at her oddly. " He should smell the same as us then."

" Paul, don't be so mean," The reddish wolf said as he walked over to Liebe and sniffed him a little. " His scent is different, but he is werewolf."

" Very much so," Edward said, nodding his head. He and a few others were surprised to hear him talk. " By the way, that is Jacob, Liebe."

Liebe nodded. " Sorry for your lose."

Jacob's ears went back as he let out a whimper. Liebe whimpered back and gave his cheeks a little lick in comfort. Jacob understood what he was doing, and hearing the confusion in his pack he sent a mind link out telling them what Liebe was trying to do. They all calmed down.

" Besides, he's imprinted someone already," Jacob said.

Liebe turned back to his normal form, fully clothed. No one in the pack seemed to say anything. He looked confused at the term.

" What does imprint mean?" Liebe asked, titling his head.

Sam looked at him, and his wolf brow raised a little. " You don't know what imprint means?"

" No, I don't," He shook his head. " Is that a bad thing?"

Edward stepped in. " He's never really been with his own kind before."

" No it's not a bad," Sam said. " Do you know if you do?"

" No, I don't know that either," Liebe sighed and looked down. " I'm not a very good werewolf…I've lived with vampires all my life. Though they are different from Edward and his family."

" You're saying there are two types of leeches!" Jacob growled angrily.

Liebe took a step back. " If you're thinking they take the lives of humans they don't unless they have good reason like one trying to hurt them and its self defense. They are not bad people! You wouldn't know they were vampires if you saw them!" He was getting worked up now.

Jacob just growled at him. " All vampires are bad."

" Jacob!" Embry scolded a little.

" What!?" Jacob said. " It's that leech's fault that Bella is dead."

Liebe looked down. " It wasn't his fault."

" How would you fucking know!"

" I'm a mind reader, now let's get off the subject and would someone tell what imprinting is and feels like?" Liebe asked. He didn't like the tension in the air. Plus he didn't like Jacob being so mean to Edward, his family, and any other vampire that he knew. Thing happen and he needed to learn that something bad.

Sam shook his head, looking down for a few seconds. Jacob had a temper sometimes, one that he didn't like. Then he looked at Liebe. He couldn't quite get into his thoughts yet so he didn't know how he imprinted.

" When you imprint someone that person is your other half," Sam started out. " Like your soul mate. It can me anyone, guy or girl, though it's with a werewolf."

" Okay, well that explains what it is," Liebe said, seeming interesting in it. " What does it feel like when you imprint someone?"

" Well….Embry would you like to explain that one?" Sam looked over at him.

Embry nodded then spoke. " You can't get the person out of your head for one thing. If he or she is mentioned you kinda start day dreaming, get really horny. When he happens like when it hits that person…well….seems so dazzling that it's not even funny."

Liebe started to think if he had done that with anyone, as soon as he started to think he started to think of Edward. His thoughts wonder too how he would look without that tight black shirt of his that he had one. How his tight ass would look naked. That heart melting smile of his. He didn't know he was blushing or getting hard. Then it hit him and he snapped out of it. He looked at Edward in shock.

" What?" Edward said, acting dumb. He gave Liebe a certain look that says 'not here'. Liebe got it, and didn't say anything.

" Okay…." Liebe said, trying to calm down. So he had imprinted Edward, who was a vampire, and he was a werewolf. He was standing in front of a pack of werewolves that didn't like Edward and his family, expect for the smallest one, Seth. He seemed to be good friends with Edward. Maybe he could be friends with him too.

" Do you know how you imprinted?" Seth asked being a little noisy.

Edward laughed a little. " Noisy aren't we? Who have you imprinted?"

Seth gave a little squeak and looked away embarrassed. Liebe smiled at him. He acted so cute.

Alice looked around at everyone. She wondered if the werewolves could hear Liebe's thoughts like Edward could. It didn't seem like it or they would have been making a fuss over him imprinting her brother. Jacob would have at least. She wasn't so sure about the others. Though she knew that they wouldn't be quick to accept Liebe either. He was too different, and as soon as they found out whom he had imprinted and that he was half vampire himself would only make things worse. It would be better to tell them now.

" You want to know why he smells different?" Alice said, speaking out of nowhere getting everyone to look at her.

" Alice," Edward growled. " We're trying to get him accepted, not thrown out and looked down upon."

Liebe looked at her, then touched Edward's shoulder. " They can't hurt me, I'm older and a lot bigger than they are."

" Liebe…" Edward looked at him with that look that he used to give Bella when she was about to do something stupid that might get her hurt, but then again Liebe wasn't Bella. He wasn't even human for that matter.

Liebe smiled at him. " I'll be alright." He said as he turned to the pack and his face went serious. " The reason I smell different is because I'm half vampire."

Sam's expression stayed in different. Jacob hunched over and bared his teeth at Liebe like he was something evil. To him all vampires were evil, even if half ones were possible. The other didn't know what to think. They were a little confused to the fact that there could be half breeds.

Liebe looked at Jacob and his green eyes went to a angry glowing yellow.

" You need to let go of your angry, child," Liebe growled out, voice deeper than normal. " I'm far older and more skilled than you think I am. I'm not scared to fight you. I'm more werewolf and have never taken blood. Never had the urge too. The blood of my friend in my made my scent change, nothing more. So calm down. My friend saved my life and I don't regret what he did for me."

Jacob looked at him, settling down a little. There was something in his eyes that told him that he wasn't kidding in what he said. He wasn't scared to fight him or anyone else in the pack. He could hear his thoughts we well. He could see things of his past.

" I'm sorry," Jacob bowed his head. " Forgive me."

" Don't say sorry to me," Liebe said. " The one you should say sorry to is Edward. Do you think he needed you yelling at him, blaming him for what happened? Jacob, things happen, you couldn't stop it. If anyone knows that better than anyone else it's been. I've had everything taken away from me in a blink of an eye. At least you had her, you and Edward. Be thankful for the time you had." Liebe knew that he was getting deep, but that was just him. Once you got him going he couldn't stop sometimes, but this time he did.

Sam gave a wolfish smile. " I like you, Liebe. I would like you to have a place here, even if half vampire and have imprinted one."

Liebe looked down. " I don't know if you would want me, Sam. The fact that I'm half vampire and have imprinted Edward wouldn't settle well with the village." Liebe was starting to get mind links with the pack now.

Sam nodded understanding. " Come to the bonfire in three days, bring Edward, as long as he doesn't pull anything."

" I won't," Edward said. " I give my word. I have no reason too after you helped my family and I."

Sam nodded his head, giving a quick look at all his pack members before they could say anything.

" Liebe, just a few more questions if you don't mind?" Sam asked politely.

" Sure," Liebe smiled kindly and nodded.

" How old are you really?"

" I think somewhere around sixty-four, sixty-five," Liebe said, then chuckled. " But I've looked twenty-two ever since I can remember."

" Was that because of the vampire blood that you stopped aging?"

" No, Gabri saved me ten years later," Liebe paused thinking. " Or was it longer. Oh well."

Sam nodded his head. " Well we should be heading out, we'll see you in three day." Sam said as he turned and started running into the forest, disappearing in seconds. Everyone followed, but Jacob stopped looking at Liebe for a few second. Liebe couldn't read the look in his eyes, but it wasn't like before. There was no hate, which was a relief to him.

Edward looked at Liebe. He was the only one that he hadn't gotten an opinion from about being imprinted.

" What?" Liebe said, looking at him curiously.

Alice giggled a little. " You're the only one that hasn't given your opinion of imprinting him. Are you going to accept it or deny it?"

Liebe chuckled. " I was the one who imprinted him, of course I accept it."

Alice looked at Edward. " Are you going to accept it?"

Edward wanted to say yes right then and there, but he figured that he would tease.

He smirked a little. " I'll think about it."

Liebe pouted a little, until he saw the smirk on Edward's face. He smiled and shook his head. He knew that Edward was going to be a tease.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG it's 12 pages long! And there's a new love starting to form as well, and how is Jasper going to take it, and what is going to happen to Darren. Read and find out. Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!! :)

* * *

Liebe woke to the beeping of his cell phone that was on the pillow beside his head. He thought it was the alarm on his phone going off to wake him up, but he remembered that he never set an alarm. He knew that Edward or Alice would wake him up if they needed too, so why was it going off?

" Liebe is that your phone?" Edward ask, his voice was close, but Liebe was still half asleep.

" I think so," He sat up and looked at his phone. " Voice mail, ugh." He looked at Edward seeing that he was a laying beside him. " How long have you been there?"

" Most the night, why?" Edward said.

" I didn't feel you beside me that's all," Liebe smiled. He pressed buttons trying to get to his voice mail. He didn't think that anyone would have called him. It annoyed him that someone had. He was alright, happy even, he didn't want other to worry about him or find him for that matter.

He has at least 10 voice mails, and he was going to listen to them all. He had a bad habit of doing that, not be rude and don't listen to them. Plus what if something was important.

He listened to the first one.

" Liebe, where are you?" It was Gabri's voice. He sounded worried and in a panic. " What happened with you and Cecil? If you get the please call me back."

Edward just watched as Liebe listened to them. Hearing a lot of it.

" Liebe!" It was a girl, Shita, most likely. Though he had a hard time telling her and her daughters apart. " Do you know that Cecil is in the hospital cause of you! What gave you the right to hurt him like that?" She sounded pissed.

There was a sigh. " Liebe, please come home. Look there had to be a reason you snapped…just come home." It was Evra, go figured, Mr. Peace maker himself. " Just to let you know Cecil is in a coma right now. Not that you may care…just call some of us back."

Liebe stopped listening to them after that one, even if he knew that it was rude that he didn't listen. He just couldn't listen scared of what he would hear. He cared about Cecil, but not in the same way. He had hurt Cecil, but he didn't remember it. He didn't remember why he did. All he knew that he had hurt him bad enough that he was in a coma.

Edward touched his shoulder. " Do you want to go down there?"

" I don't know," Liebe said. " It'd be better if I don't. I hurt him and everyone seems like they are mad at me for it."

" It sounds like, to me, that he went to hurt you and you just protected yourself anyway that you could," Edward said trying to be comforting, knowing that it might not help in the least.

" Edward," Liebe said looking at him. " I know if I go you're going to want to as well, but…….they are different. My family. It's like they stepped out of a fucking manga book. I'm not kidding either."

His eye brow raised as he looked at Liebe curiously.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Liebe said getting up. " Plus I can't go cause of the bonfire. It's tomorrow."

" We can make it back in time," Edward said. He wanted Liebe to go check on his family, even if it wasn't a good idea. He knew that Liebe needed to know what happened with him, and Edward would help with that. He didn't really get what Liebe meant when he said his family looked like they stepped out of a manga book, but he would deal with it. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

" What if they do something to hurt you?" Liebe said, trying to make excuses now not to go.

" From what I've heard from you they sound like good people," Edward smiled at him, and hugged him lightly. " Now come on, let's get in my car and you tell me where to go. Alright?"

" No, Edward," Liebe shook his head. " I'm not going back. I can't go back. I hurt Cecil and he's in a coma because of me."

" He must have done something to give you a reason to hurt him," Edward said. Even if he wanted Liebe to go and to go with him, he didn't like that idea. He feared Liebe as much as Liebe fear him being hurt. But it was best if he went. " Liebe, why can't you understand that? You have to face your fears sometimes!"

Liebe glared at him a bit, not happy with him, but he was right. He was being a coward for not going there to see what was going on, and if Edward was by his side he would stand a better chance of winning in a fight or feeling that he could face them. But there were so many members to his family, and only two of them.

There was a knock at the door. Edward walked over and opened it. Esme was standing there.

" Is Liebe up, Edward?" She asked looking in seeing him. " Darling, someone is here to see you."

" Oh?" Liebe said, looking a little shocked, but not surprised. " Do you know who?"

Esme shook his head. " Just asked for you hun."

Liebe nodded his head as he walked to the door. He took Edwards hand, giving it a squeeze to tell him that he was going to need him there. Edward nodded and understood.

" Thank you, Esme," He smiled at Esme as he walked passed her.

" You're welcome," She nodded. " If you need one of us call."

Liebe nodded his head, not saying anything back as he walked down the stairs. Edward saw the boy standing in by the front door, waiting quietly. The boy looked no older than 15, but he was beautiful. Shortish jet black hair that looked like it was styled in a way that he saw in one of Alice's punk magazines. He was well build, lean, like he was. He looked human, but something told him that he wasn't even close.

The boy looked up and his golden brown eyes lit up happily, bright smile spread across his cheeks as he saw Liebe. He rushed over and hugged him.

" Liebe! I found you!!"

" Why are you here, Darren," Liebe said trying to keep his happiness down, but he couldn't help but smiled and hug him back.

" Because, everyone is worried about you, Liebe," Darren looked up at him as worry filled his eyes. " Cecil told us what he did, why you attacked. Shi-chan is sorry that she yelled at you. Come home."

Edward looked at Darren curiously. " You're one of the vampires in Liebe's family, are you not?"

Darren looked at him. " You're vampire too, but different. I know." He smiled. " My dad was saying something about it. He tracked down, but told me to come because it would set a better mood."

Edward smiled back at him. " Wise man, lucky man too."

" Darren, this is Edward, Edward Darren," Liebe said. " Darren is Gabri's son."

" Ah, okay," Edward nodded. " I've heard a lot about your father."

Darren nodded his head. " Oh, Liebe, he nearly killed Cecil by the way."

" Why?" Liebe asked.

" Cecil was going to shot you with a silver bullet. Dad grabbed him and started to shake him scream ' if he is dead some where I'll fucking stick you head on a stake!' " Darren said mimicking his father.

" Well I'm very much alive," Liebe smiled.

" You seem really happy," Darren said then saw him and Edward holding hands. " New boyfriend?"

" Soul mate," Liebe and Edward smiled and said at the same time.

" What?!" Darren said shocked. " How?"

" Werewolf thing called imprinting. Edward and I are going to a bonfire tomorrow to talk with the werewolf pack here." Liebe said.

Darren pouted. " So you're never coming home."

" I didn't say that did I Darren?" Liebe asked.

" Well no, but…" Edward stopped him.

" I'll make sure he visits, plus I would love to see this family." Edward smiled reassuringly.

" Okay!" Darren smiled brightly, the little kid that was deep down inside coming out to say hi.

Liebe sighed. He knew how that since Edward said what he did he wasn't going to get out of it now. Darren and Edward wouldn't let him not go that was for sure. Darren was the type of person to hold something over your head for a very long time. He wasn't sure about Edward, though Liebe knew that he was the type of person to keep his word.

" Edward, there are only some that look like Darren in my family," Liebe sighed a little. " The rest look like they stepped out of a freakin anime."

" Yeah, it's kinda like living in a fairy tale world," Darren chuckled. " I'm being, Kitsune, people think they are just a Japanese legend, along with Shinigami but they aren't. They are real."

Carlisle was walking by when Darren said that and looked at him with interest.

" There are Kitsune in your family?" He said.

Darren looked at him. " Carlisle, I'm guessing," He smiled.

" Very bright boy," Carlisle smiled back.

" Yes there are in my family, and I'm flatter for the comment," Darren said. He liked Carlisle, but not like in a loving way, in a friendship type. " Study myths?"

" Well, I've been around for a long time, so I've heard them all," Carlisle. " Kitsune, I've heard of. Are they like werewolves?"

Liebe shook his head. " Not in the least."

" Oh?" Edward and Carlisle said, looking at the two. Liebe didn't like that attention. Darren fed into it, loving it.

" They look like humans long with ears and tails, that's all," Darren explained. " Though they can be mixed with other things. Liebe bit Yoko, one of Shi-chan's daughters so she can change. She's no part vampire, but…she a very good healer."

Carlisle grinned and looked at Edward. " This should be interesting, shouldn't it?"

Edward shook his head a little more than confused. " You know more of what they are talking about then I do, dad."

Liebe looked at Carlisle. " Anything else?"

" Do you have a picture?" He asked.

Darren went digging in his pocket for his wallet. " I know that I have a picture of my fiancé. He's the closets I have right now. Ah here it is." The picture was small but very clear. " His name is Lavell, he is the oldest of Evra's sons….sadly one passed years ago."

Carlisle and Edward looked at Lavell who was in Darren's arms. Lavell looked like he was no older than 14, with long black hair that was tipped lavender, the same coloring with his ears and tail that was wrapped out Darren's leg. His eyes were beautiful lavender eyes. He looked like he stood at 5'5.

" He looks kinda like a girl," Edward said. " But…he's kinda cute."

" Wow," Carlisle said, then looked at Darren. " Sorry for the lose as well. But…how old are you? He is vampire?"

" Lavell and I are both two hundred and eighty-eight years old. We're a few months apart though. Yes, he is a vampire, and shinigami," Darren's eyes saddened a little. " Being a shinigami is hard for him."

" Seeing people's deaths?" Rosalie said out of nowhere, standing about five feet away. " Am I right?"

" Yes," Darren looked at her. " He and his father can. Spencer, Lavell's half brother, could as well. Spencer saw his own death. Then Lavell saw it…I think. I wasn't there when it happened."

Rosalie just nodded and walked away. Darren didn't really like her all that much. She gave him a really bad feeling, but most girls did.

" You're older than Edward here," Carlisle smiled. " I would love to meet your family as well, seeing that Liebe has imprinted on our dear Edward and he's accepted."

" You imprinted one my brother you werewolf freak!" Emmett screamed and went to jump on Liebe and beat the shit out of him.

Darren let a growl rip through his throat that sounded more animal than vampire or human for that matter. His eyes went a murderous red color as he bared his fangs.

" You touch him and it'll be the last thing you ever do," Darren growled, that sweet voice of his gone.

Emmett glared at him. " Bring it!"

" No!" Liebe said stepping in between the two. " You've never seen what Darren can do, Emmett. You'd never be able to hold your own. Not even with Carlisle, Edward, or anyone else's help."

" Let him fight me," Darren said. " He'll learn his place."

" I'm looking to make peace!" Liebe glared at Darren. " Not have it in ruins."

" Very well," Darren went to his normal self. He looked at Emmett. " Watch it, or you'll have more than just me on your ass."

" I'm not scared of you," Emmett glared.

Jasper walked into the room getting the moods to calm down. Darren didn't notice it at first, then his anger slowly started to calm down. He looked at Jasper, and he was impressed.

" Emmett, Liebe is family now, just as Bella was," He touched his shoulder, but Emmett pulled away.

" Bella was human! Not some werewolf!"

Carlisle sighed deeply. " I'm sorry about this, Darren, Liebe."

Darren shrugged. " Get stuff like this from my cousin all the time. Doesn't matter."

Alice walked in. " The fight wouldn't have happened anyways." She looked at Darren. " You're Liebe's type of vampire. I saw what you did. What you could have done. So dangerous, yet so peaceful." She smiled brightly.

" He's a savage!" Emmett spat.

" He's never taken human blood, well not of the innocent or that from a transfusion," Edward said. " You're like us, but…you share your blood among yourselves?"

" Sometimes," Darren said. " As Liebe as might have told you our hearts beat. We don't need blood that often, but if we need a little we take it from each other. Like me and Lavell, but it more of….um…..a pleasure thing."

Liebe blushed and looked away. " Nice way putting it."

" What?"

" That's disgusting!" Emmett said.

Darren looked at him. " At least in my family we know when to hold our tongues."

" Obviously not!"

Liebe sighed seeing that this had gone on long enough. The last thing he wanted was for Darren to get into a fight with Emmett and destroy the Cullen's home. He took Darren by the elbow and tugged.

" Darren, c'mon outside we go," Liebe said as he opened the front door to take him outside to have a nice long talk. He had a feeling that Darren was trying to show off in from of Edward and Carlisle by taking on Emmett.

" Let me go!" Darren growled trying to get away and beat the living shit out of Emmett, who was laughing at him, watching as he struggled to get away. " I'm going to show that son of a bitch respect! Now let me go!"

" It's you who needs to learn respect, and no I'm not letting you go until you calm down," Liebe glared at him. " After you do you're not just going to be kissing up to me, but to the Cullen's as well, including Emmett."

" You don't like Liebe, and looked he's defending your honor and respect," Carlisle smiled.

" Whatever," Emmett said, now watching in dull amusement at the scene Darren and Liebe were making, just like Edward though he was torn between helping Liebe and just letting him handle it all on his own.

Darren was done being nice. He wanted to be let go, and Liebe was going to learn to let him go real fast. A small growl escaped Darren's throat as he sank his fangs into Liebe's forearm, causing Liebe to yelp loudly, then whimper.

Blood ran down Liebe's arm like small red rivers. The smell of his blood quickly filled the room and house, reaching the noses of every vampire in it. Edward took a deep breath of the air, a shiver ran through his body as the smell of the wolf's blood filled his lungs. The last time he smelled blood that good, that tempting was from Bella. He'd bet that it tasted even better and Darren was taking it for himself. That he didn't like at all.

" D-Darren let go!" Liebe whimpered starting to feel a little dizzy. He was bleeding out on top of that Darren was drinking his blood.

Darren growled more as if saying that he wasn't going to let go. He was so hungry!

" Let him go now!" Edward growled as he took Darren's shoulder. Edward's golden eyes flared with anger than Darren only had seen when Lavell and his father snapped. Darren let go of Liebe, licked the wound he'd made clean as it healed. " Good boy," Edward said.

Liebe rubbed his arm, looking at it to see that it was fully healed now, but he was still dizzy. Edward took Liebe's arm gingerly in his cold hand. He was making sure that it healed all right and to make sure that Darren hadn't broken his arm when he bit down.

Carlisle walked over to take a look, but Liebe pulled away.

" I'm alright," Liebe insisted. " If anything was broken it's not now."

" You sure?" Carlisle asked with that serious doctor look.

" Totally," Liebe smiled. " The worse I am right now is a little dizzy."

" I'm sorry," Darren said looking down at the ground.

" Well you should be," Edward growled upset with the boy.

Carlisle touched Liebe's shoulder. " Go lay down if you're dizzy."

" I'm too worried that Darren is going to do something if I take my eyes off him. He's a little head strong," Liebe smiled kindly, plus he was being stubborn.

" I can see what you mean," He returned Liebe's smiled. " Though I think that Edward can h--"

" Darren!" A voice said in a scolding tone.

Darren swallowed hard as he turned to see his fiancé standing behind him, not looking too happy as he tapped his foot on the ground angrily. Darren knew he was in for it.

" Hi, Lavell," He smiled trying to act like he did nothing wrong, when he knew that he did and it wouldn't work.

" Don't hi me," Lavell growled deeply. He looked no older than fourteen, stood at maybe 5'7. His eyes were angry lavender. His ears, tail, and waist long hair was black with the tips lavender, like his eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and worn blue jeans. " I saw what happened, say sorry."

" But I already said sorry," Darren protested, knowing that he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

" So that's Lavell, his fiancé?" Carlisle and Edward asked.

" Yep, that's him," Liebe nodded. He looked at Emmett. " Darren might make empty threats, but Lavell doesn't. I'll bet he has a gun on him at this very moment."

" He does," Alice nodded her head in agreement. " Does he carry one all the time?"

" I'm not totally sure," Liebe shrugged.

Lavell looked at them all. " I'm really sorry about Darren." He smiled his mood totally changing. Liebe was shocked that he was smiling at Alice as well.

" He's also a bit bi-polar," Liebe said.

Alice smiled at Lavell and reached out her hand to him for him to shake. He just stared at it with a look of hatred and fear. Alice saw flashing from Lavell's mind and pulled her hand away.

" Sorry," She said, and went to leave the room.

Lavell's ears laid back. " I'm sorry, Alice,"

" No, no, it's alright, really," She smiled at him and continued to bounce up the stairs and to her room.

Carlisle looked at Lavell. " What happened?"

" You should have told me she could see things," Lavell started pouting, feeling bad cause he knew what she had seen. She must think him a monster for sure. " I didn't want her to see that…."

Emmett got a little defensive again. " See what?"

" Emmett, its family stuff, just leave it alone," Edward said reading Lavell's thoughts. He knew that he hadn't meant anything mean by it.

" I'm going to go," Lavell said as he took Darren's hand as he started to the front door. Darren stop him at all. Lavell was having one of his moments, it was better if they just left.

Lavell closed the door behind him, and him and Darren were gone without a word.

Liebe sighed a little. " I'm going to go check on Alice."

" What happened?" Jasper walked into the room, having seen the look on Alice's face when she walked into his and her room. She's kicked him out.

" She saw something from a friend of mine that she didn't like, that no one would like," Liebe said walking up the stairs.

" What was that?" Jasper asked, sending out calming waves.

" Ask Edward," Liebe said. " Or Lavell himself, it's not my story to tell."

Jasper looked at Edward. " What happened?"

Edward sighed. " Lavell was thinking of his mother and his hate for women. He likes Alice, but old fears were getting in the way. Alice saw something else by the look on her face."

" I wonder what she saw," Carlisle said as he walked to his study. He needed to talk to Esme if it was anything bad. There was something about Lavell that worried him a little.

Liebe knocked on Alice's door, hoping that she was even in there. She could have left out the window for all he knew. Though he didn't think she was that upset.

" Alice?"

" What, Liebe," She answered him. If she answered him it couldn't be that bad, could it?

" Maybe I come in?" He asked.

" I guess…." She said and a few seconds later she opened the door for him. She looked up at him. " Did he leave?"

" Yeah, he left with Darren," Liebe nodded his head.

" You need to go after him, Liebe, or call someone to meet them before they get to the lake they are going to past," Alice said, having a sad, scared look on her face. " He can't lose another."

Liebe's eyes widened getting what she meant. " Are you sure?"

" No….it could change," Alice said. " Can you get a mind link with them?"

" I can catch up to him, don't worry."

Alice nodded her head knowing that Liebe was fast enough to catch up, but would he catch them at the wrong time and get jumped instead? She didn't have time to warn him, for when she went to open her mouth he was no longer there. Images flashed in her head showing her that he was on his way to them and fast. Maybe he would reach them before the lake. She hoped. She was scared to see what Edward would do if he lost Liebe. He might not have said it yet, or in front of her or the family at least, but he loved Liebe dearly. Liebe was the new Bella to him, anyone with a brain could see that, but accept it she wasn't sure. She didn't have an issue with it.

" Alice?" Jasper's soft voice filled the room and her heart. She felt him hug her from behind. " Everything alright? Did he hurt you?"

" Lavell? No he didn't," Alice smiled. She admired him, but she couldn't pin point why.

" Edward said you saw his hate for women," Jasper was still concerned. " Was he rude to you?"

" Not at all, though he felt that he was," Alice sighed. " I shouldn't have walked away like that, but it was so sad what I saw."

" So….he wasn't mean?"

" No, scared to shake my hand, and he lives in fear that a woman will hurt him again. Fear I understand," Alice said waiting to see a change.

" So, what did you see that upset you?"

" Lavell and Darren were jumped by a woman that looked like Lavell only hair was all lavender. Darren died protecting him. Liebe is going to catch up with them so they'll change paths," Alice explained. " If Darren dies Lavell would soon follow."

" That's grim," Jasper said still holding onto her tightly.

Alice nodded. " I want to know what makes him tick. Thank the way he does," _I think I'm falling for him. _She thought to herself hoping Edward wasn't paying attention.

Liebe walked into the house, Darren and Lavell behind him. Emmett saw them, more Darren than Lavell.

" You brought IT back?" Emmett exclaimed.

Lavell shot Emmett a look that stopped him from making another comment about Darren. He was in no mood for Emmett and his childish games.

Alice saw Lavell and Darren. Without the thinking much less remembering that Lavell couldn't stand women, she hugged them both nice and tight.

" I'm so glad you two are alright!" Alice said, then she remembered that no-no with Lavell, right as she was about to let go he pulled her into a hug, one that a little boy would give his mother when he was scared or sad. She was surprised, but happy. He was so warm and soft.

" I want to talk to you later….Thank you for what you did. You don't know how much it means to me," Lavell said, fighting tears as he nuzzled her a little, taking in her scent. So sweet and lovely. He unwillingly pulled away, and smiled at her. " Later tonight?"

" Sure," She smiled back. He was just so cute!

Liebe and Darren stared at the two jaw dropped. Edward closed Liebe's mouth, laughing at the two's reaction. It wasn't that surprising, was it?

Lavell looked at Darren closing his mouth. " You're going to catch a fly."

" If your father ever saw you hug a woman like that he would have a heart attack," Darren said.

Lavell gave him a cute face, with puppy dog eyes.

" You saying I can't hug her," He pouted.

Alice hugged him again and pouts with him. " No hugs?"

Edward shook his head. He could see that those two were going to get along just fine, though if Lavell didn't like women or rather feared them, why was he being so friendly with her? From Darren and Liebe's reaction it wasn't a normal thing.

" It's just…" Darren started but couldn't find the words to describe it without offending Alice.

" We're used to you getting upset when a girl touches you unless medical reason and even then you get all upset," Liebe finished for him.

Lavell nodded. " I know, but….I don't want to be meant anymore…" _plus she's so beautiful. _He thought and Edward heard it loud and clear.

" Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I thought that you three would be hungry by now. So I fixed you a little something," Esme walked in smiling kindly, in that motherly way.

Liebe's face brightened. He hugged and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

" Thank you!" Liebe said, he turned to Edward. " You coming?"

" I am!" Darren said running into the kitchen.

" I'm not hungry, but thank you anyways," Lavell smiled kindly at her.

" Plus me, Lavell, and Alice have to talk," Edward smiled. " I'll catch up with you, Liebe."

" Okay!" Liebe said rushing into the kitchen for food. He was starving.

Edward looked at Lavell. " That was a nice little thought, Lavell."

" She is, she's different from the others," Lavell said. " Plus I was just thinking! I have Darren! So get off my back!"

Edward looked at him sadly. " Lavell, I'm not upset, it's called teasing, ha ha funny?"

Alice looked at the two a little confused. She didn't get what Edward was talking about unless it was about what she thought earlier.

" Lavell, you need to stop lying to yourself," Edward added after no one said anything. " You can't stop it from happening."

Lavell's ears laid back, his eyes burned with tears. Edward was right, he needed to stop lying to himself and just accept it.

He looked at Alice. " Thank you, for getting Liebe to….to stop us," He struggled to get the words out without crying. " Because of you I can have Darren a little longer. Even if for five minutes."

" W-what do you mean?" Alice asked, her angelic face took on a shocked look. She hoped that he wasn't saying that Darren was going to die even after they stopped it from happening now.

The look on her face, the look of hurt, sadness, that she failed him somehow took him over the edge. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks, and he hugged her, face nuzzled into her shoulder. He felt her slowly hug him back, rubbing his hair. If Alice could cry, produce teas at that, she would have cried with him.

Edward left the room to give the two sometimes alone. He hoped after Darren's passing Lavell would fine comfort in Alice. They seemed to really get along well.

" I'm sorry," Lavell sniffled.

" Why are you sorry?" Alice held onto him. " You did nothing wrong…If only there was some way to stop it. I mean he's your fiancé. When were you going to marry?"

" I never told him a date for this reason. I've known that he was going to pass for a very long time. I've given most the family warning; like his father, my father, who is his godfather, and close cousins."

" But doesn't it hurt?" Alice asked thinking him strong for keeping Darren so close even though it wouldn't make a difference in the long run.

" Like a bitch," Lavell chuckled, but there was no humor behind the laugh, only sorrow. " I often told myself that I would go with him, because we're not just like friends…we're like brothers. Ever so I can't follow him my father needs me too much. After losing Spencer he…he was nearly destroyed. I don't want to leave him and have him hurt himself." He started to break down again.

" Spencer? Your father's lover or your brother?" She asked though it sounded like Spencer was his brother.

" Half brother," Lavell said smiling from the memories he had of him. " We didn't have the same mother. I miss him so much even after so many years."

" You're such a strong person," Alice touched his cheek, wiping tears away. " I admire you so much. I wish I was like you. You've been through so much and still keep going."

" I-I don't know what to say," Lavell blushed, flattered. Alice giggled a little finding his reaction adorable.

Edward was watching from a dark corner. Lavell was falling for his sister and his sister was falling for him even though she was still madly in love with Jasper.

" They're in love," Liebe was at his side with a gentle smile on his face. " I think Jasper will welcome him with open arms once he see that Lavell is one of those that doesn't mind sharing."

" Do you think Lavell will be able to love after Darren is gone?" Edward asked remembering how he hot when Bella passed. He never thought he would love again, but here he was in love with a werewolf. Maybe Lavell would be alright.

" If he likes Alice like I think he does he will," Liebe smiled reassuringly. Edward just nodded, hoping Liebe was right.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long to get posted. I've been busy at school cause I got a C in math and haven't had alot of time to write or read for that matter. But here is chapter 4, and I'm working on five as fast as I can.

Note: This chapter is a bit choppy but I think that is because there are some timeskips in it, cause this all takes place over like a 16 hour period. Also I know I spelled the name Lavell wrong. I know that it's suppost to be Lavelle. But I'm to lazy to but the extra E and I think it looks better lol.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Edward was sitting on the couch with Liebe's head in his lap. They were watching TV, seeing if anything was good on, waiting for one of the wolves to come get them for the bonfire. Lavell and Darren were out shopping with Alice and Jasper for the day. Edward was hoping that she didn't tell Darren about the bonfire, Lavell was fine to tell. He just didn't want Darren to go after the shit he started with Emmett. God knows what he would start with the werewolves.

" Darren wouldn't start anything cause I would be there. He knows I would kick his ass if he stepped out of line," Liebe said being dead serious.

" Wow a threat out of you, shocking," Edward grinned running his fingers through Liebe's hair finding that it was as soft as it looked.

" I'm still upset with him for being rude to Emmett," Liebe said, he was only a little upset. He couldn't stay mad at Darren for long.

After a minute of silence he let out a long deep sigh.

" I have a feeling that something is going to stop us from going to the bonfire tonight."

" Why do you say that, wolfie?" Edward asked. Liebe would have blushed at the new nickname if he wasn't so damned worried.

" Just a feeling I have. It has something to do with what Lavell was talking about the other night," Liebe said, hating to think about it. It would impact the family badly, as well as Lavell. He was scared to think of how he would react.

" Think it's his time to go?" Edward looked into the wolf's green eyes.

" Lavell would have acted different if it wasn't so soon. He knew what Darren was going to die. He knew, but not how," Liebe sighed. " I haven't seen him cry like that in a long time."

" What has you two looking grim," Rosalie asked looking over the back of the couch at them. She frowned at Liebe's head in Edward's lap, but kept her mouth shut about it.

" Darren's going to die," Liebe said flat out.

" Oh?" She raised an eye brow. " That's…I don't know. Isn't that fox's fiancé?"

" Yes, Lavell is," Edward answered this time looking over his shoulder at her.

She frowned at that and walked away. She didn't' like that thought of someone losing the love of their life.

" Edward," Esme said standing beside the arm of the couch, holding out a phone to him. " Phone."

Edward took it. " Hello?" There was a pause. Edward's face grew grim. Liebe looked at him waiting for him to say something, like Esme was. " Right…I'll be there…Just me if me a minute."

" What's going on?" Esme asked as her son handed her the phone back.

" Car crash. Darren was impaled with a steel bar and is being rushed into the OR," Edward said, his voice broke. Liebe had been right though he and Liebe both wished he hadn't been.

" Oh my!" Esme gasped. " How about everyone else?"

" They're fine, freaked out. Dad is working on Darren. Lie----" He stopped seeing that the wolf was already up and gone. " If the pack comes by tell them it's a family emergency." He said taking off.

Liebe rushed into the waiting room, pointing Alice, Jasper, and Lavell out easily. Alice and Jasper looked like they had when they left, but their eyes were on Lavell, whose face was hidden in his hands. He was covered in blood a lot of it, but it was all Darren's, which scared him.

" Lavell?" Liebe said softly.

Lavell looked up at him with a bloody tear stained face. He whimpered miserably.

" Why can't it be me instead?" Lavell choked on his words. " Why!?"

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Liebe said. " Really you wouldn't."

Edward walked up and looked at Lavell in horror thinking that it was his blood.

" It's all Darren's blood," Lavell said. " I just have a small cut on my arm…"

Even if Jasper was sending out calming waves Lavell wasn't calming down at all. His emotions were getting the best of him, some of his worst ones. He whimpered as pain shot through his chest and down his right arm. He tried not to show it, but Alice noticed.

" Lavell, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing is wrong," Lavell said, not wanting anyone to worry about him. In his mind he just wanted to die, but then again he didn't. He wanted to be with Darren forever, but he couldn't leave his father or Alice for some reason. With that conclusion he took a green pill bottle out of his pocket, pulled out one of the white pills and put it under his tongue.

Liebe sighed knowing what had just happened to Lavell, and if he didn't calm down it was going to get worse. Edward realized what happened when Lavell first felt the pain, though he didn't open his mouth. He didn't want Alice to worry over something she couldn't stop. Jasper had no clue that anything major had just happened, but Alice did. Alice wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" Why did you tell me you were sick?" She asked him looking at his face. " Why not get in fixed?"

" I have and it came back, " Lavell groaned, not daring to look at her face. " I've live with it all my life, all 288 years of my life."

" What if it kills you?" Edward said, thinking that he had no regard for his sister's feelings, but that's not what Lavell was doing. He was just really depressed at the moment and everything to him right now was going to be negative, no matter if there was anything positive about it.

" It's killed me many times before and I'm still here," Lavell said resting his head in his hand. Jasper was starting to be able to calm him down.

" What if the ne----"

" This is the first heart attack I've had in months, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere!" He growled, a little annoyed. " Why do you care so much?"

Edward sighed and looked down. He couldn't say why because Jasper was standing right there, and he shouldn't even want Lavell to get with Alice because of Jasper. Though something told him that it was best if they did, something deep down told him that.

" Look, let's stop all the bickering, alright," Liebe said calmly. " It's not helping anything."

Edward nodded in agreement. Lavell just looked down at the floor. Though he felt calm and collected he looked miserable and headed for an emotional breakdown.

Lavell's cell phone started to ring, making him and Liebe jump. Lavell wasn't going to answer, didn't feel like it. It was more than likely someone in the family being stupid.

" It's your father answer it," Alice said.

Lavell didn't want too, but he still pulled the phone out of his pocket. The caller ID read ' Dad'. He flipped it open.

" Hello?" He asked. Then he paused. " Yeah, he's in the OR….No, he's not…I-I guess. It would be best. An hour, okay," He nodded then closed the phone. " My dad is going to bring down Darren's father."

" Oh boy," Liebe said. Gabri was not going to take this well.

" He made it through the OR," Alice smiled. " That's a good thing. Maybe he'll be alright."

Lavell didn't think so, and by the look on Carlisle's face he was sure of it. Lavell was the first to see him then the others. Alice and Edward frowned. Liebe stayed quiet and very still. Jasper just tried to keep everything calm.

Carlisle took a deep breath, and looked at Lavell straight in the eyes.

" Darren has been out of the OR for three hours. He should have waken by know and is unresponsive to anything we do to him."

" He's in a coma," Lavell said emotionless, looking at him.

" I'm afraid so. I'm sorry," Carlisle said. " He might co----"

" He's not going to come out of it," Lavell said getting up. " Once his father and mine get here let them say their good-byes then pull the plug."

" Aren't you going to see if he'll come out of it?" Jasper asked.

" Why when his soul is no longer in his body," Lavell said walking to go see Darren.

" How do you know that for sure?" Carlisle asked. He didn't like to see someone give up on a loved one.

" From right where I stand I'm not sure. That's why I'm going to see him," Lavell said and kept walking until he came to Darren's room and walked in. His ears fell back at what he saw.

Darren was hooked up to life support, a machine breathing for him, million's of IV's and blood transfusions in his arm, and hooked up an annoying beeping heart monitor. He looked so small in that bed, so…lifeless that Lavell barely knew who he was.

Tears burned into Lavell's eyes as he walked to the bedside. He gently moved hair out of Darren's face, not that it really matter. Though Darren's soul was still there, strong. Maybe Alice was right and there was hope, but it felt so wrong to keep Darren like this, cruel. If his soul was still there might as well try and see if he would come out of it.

There was a small gasp behind Lavell, at the door way. He turned to see Gabri, Darren's father standing there. His perfect face was paler than normal, his blue eyes wide in shock. He looked nineteen, standing at 6'2 with black hair that matched Darren's. Gabri walked over and barely touched Darren's cheek.

" Is his soul----"

" Yeah, it's still there," Lavell looked at him. " I'm so sorry, Gabri, I never meant for this to happen."

Gabri pulled Lavell into a tight loving hug, which made Lavell feel loved and sad at the same time, to the point he couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

" It's not your fault," Gabri sniffled. " We knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

" I….I know, but it hurts," Lavell said through sobs.

Alice walked in. She frowned and whimpered seeing Darren, and his father and Lavell crying. Lavell looked at her with sad lavender eyes. He left the safety of Gabri's arms to hers.

" Alice," He whimpered and cried as he hugged her and she hugged him.

" Shhh Lavell shhh," She smoothed his hair, comforting him. The sight surprised Gabri, but touched him so much. If only he had a camera.

" Never seen you hug a girl, Lavell," Gabri teased lightly mostly for his own sanity.

Lavell looked at Gabri blushing. He sniffled a little, and whimpered. Gabri could see that Lavell was miserable, but there was another emotion in his eyes. Was it love? If it was who was the love for? The love for Darren was still there, but he was starting to love someone else.

Lavell could see the question in Gabri's blue eyes, and he didn't like it. He knew that he was falling for Alice even though he tried to deny it over the past day and a half, but now he couldn't. He went back to hugging Alice, arms around her waist bring her close, maybe a little too close. He could feel her crotch against his own, plus there wasn't much of a height difference between them, but the feel of her got thoughts running in his head; making his cock stand at full attention. This never happened around a girl unless he was thinking about a guy, this time he wasn't thinking about at guy at all.

Alice let out a little gasp that only Lavell could hear and pushed her hips closer to that wonderful heat. It was so different from when Jasper got hard around her, that heat wasn't missing now, and somehow Lavell felt bigger in length and thickness. Not that Jasper wasn't, Lavell just had him beat by a little.

" Alice…." He whispered low enough for Gabri not to hear. As far as he was concerned Gabri was clueless to what was going on. " Here is not a good place…and…and you have Jasper."

" I'll talk to him," Alice looked at him, giving him a smile that held wicked, but pleasurable things behind it. " You're lusting after Jasper too."

" I….." Lavell started but trail off. He pulled away from her. " Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," With that he walked out of the room feeling like he disrespected Darren when he knew that Darren would want him to move on if he ever died, but this fast seemed so wrong.

" Is he alright?" Gabri asked Alice stepping beside her.

" He will be," Alice smiled at him reassuring, then frowned. " I'm really sorry for what happened….It must be hard for you…to see your son like that."

Gabri looked over at Darren. He whimpered a little, then looked and back at Alice.

" It hurts to know that he won't get to meet his little brother or sister," He sighed deeply, also thinking that he wouldn't be able to be his best man at the wedding him and Evra were planning.

" You're going to have another child?" Alice beamed at the idea. She loved babies, but the poor thing was going to be without his or her big brother, or one of his or her big brothers.

" Yes, Evra just told me today," Gabri smiled a little, then chuckled at the confused look on Alice's face.

" Evra, Lavell's father?"

" Yes, that's him," Gabri beamed brightly.

" He can't have a baby. He's a he!" Alice exclaimed, like anyone else who was new to Lavell or Liebe's side of the family, their thought of logic would be totally ruined.

" Well vampires, demons, or whatever you want to call us tend to lean more towards the same gender, well in our family anyways, so we can turn into the opposite to have a child," He explained as best he could. " Evra wanted another child so he turned into a girl. Lavell is not going to really be happy about that."

" So he has to stay a girl for nine months?" Alice asked trying to get everything straight.

" No, only nine weeks,"

" Why?"

" Because he's a Kitsune,"

" Oh….." Alice nodded seeing the logic in that kinda. " Can Liebe do that?"

" No one thought that…well we all thought he was impotent, but he's not. He's not."

" Why did you think he was?" Alice looked at him curiously.

" Cecil had a thing for threesomes and Liebe had to screw a lot of girls because of it. Plus Liebe has a thing with cumming more than just once, but none of the women ever got knocked up," Gabri said. " But when Liebe did Cecil as a girl he got knocked up. Liebe doesn't know that he has a son….for one Cecil and hi broke up and two we didn't know how Liebe would react. After Cecil's passing he doesn't have any parents."

" Oh boy….wait I thought Cecil was still alive. That's what Darren told Liebe and Edward!" She was starting to get upset if they were lying to him that much.

" He passed away last night, no one's had a chance to tell him…I'm hoping that he and Edward wouldn't mind a little addition. Liebe needs to know."

" Well I know now," Liebe said leaning against the door way, Jasper behind him keeping him calm.

' Edward told him,' Jasper mouthed to Alice so that she wouldn't think they were spying.

Alice sighed and shook her head._ Nice going Edward piss off the werewolf why don't you. _She thought.

" I just didn't want you to hurt the child," Gabri said.

" I wouldn't have cause the child is mine too…or do you not trust me that much?" Liebe said so hurt.

" It's not that I don't trust you…it's just I don't know if you are ready for a child yet," Gabri said knowing that it's hard work, and with Cecil having taken care of him for so long without him knowing, god knows what would be wrong with the child. " That child is not going to be the way you think he is Liebe. That little boy has more issues than the New York Times."

" That's a wonderful way of putting it," Emmett said leaning against the door. There was a small boy at his side, half way hiding behind his leg. He looked no older than four, and looked like Liebe. " I found him wondering around, didn't want him getting into trouble."

Liebe walked over and kneeled down to the boy's size. The boy looked at him with scared green eyes, and started to shake and backed away from him.

" I'm not going to hurt you," Liebe smiled kindly at the child holding out his hand.

The boy leaned forward a little, sniffing Liebe's hand like a dog would sniff something that it's never had before. He knew that scent, having heard Cecil, his 'mother', talk about the man before him and let him sleep in his over sized shirts. Even if his 'mother' had spoke well of him he was scared that the two would be one and the same. He tested the water as he gave a cute babyish smile back. He went up to his father and wrapped his small arms around his too big chest, giving a small whimper as if trying to say that he wanted to be picked up.

Liebe picked him up and held him, and kissed his forehead. The boy clung to him, looking around at everyone in the room. He whimpered and buried his face into Liebe's shoulder not liking so many people looking at him.

Edward was in and stopped seeing the child. The child looked back at Edward his green eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over any second. Edward could hear the fear in the little boy's thoughts, seeing it in his eyes and face. His face softened as he went over to Liebe, watching the child seeing that he clung to Liebe more now. There was so much tension in the room from Gabri and Alice. What did they think he was going to do? Disown Liebe and the poor child, no. He could see that Cecil had hurt the child in some way, which was why he was so scared of everyone right now. He would never let anyone hurt that child again or they would be nothing more that mangled bits and pieces of once was a body. He would protect Liebe too.

" It's okay," Edward spoke softly, gently rubbing his cold fingers on his cheek, and smiled. " You're safe now."

The little boy looked at him and Liebe in awe. He's never had people be so nice to him. He took hold of Edward's finger, holding it tight.

" Daddies no leave?" His small voice sounded scared, because Cecil always left him alone in the dark. He was so scared of the dark.

Liebe kissed the top of the boy's head as Edwards kissed his forehead.

" We will never leave you," They said meaning it.

The boy smiled brightly. " Danke you.." He said.

Alice sniffled so touched by the sight and the fact that her brother was a daddy. Emmett hadn't really paid attention to it as he looked at Darren's motionless badly. He felt so bad for being so mean to him, yet he was happy for his brother and Liebe and would do his best to have a good relationship with their child, be a good uncle. Gabri was surprised that they boy warmed up to them so fast.

" What's his name?" Alice asked.

Edward and Liebe looked at each other not knowing, then looked at Gabri.

" He wouldn't tell me his name," Gabri said. " Those are the first words I've ever heard him say."

" Adrian," The little boy said. " I Adrian."

" What a cute name!" Alice giggled. " And it fits him so well."

" I'm just surprised he's talking," Gabri said. " Or that he is able to talk…."

Carlisle walked in. " I need everyone out. I'm going to run a few tests on Darren," He looked at Gabri with a look of sadness. " If you don't mind."

" By all means go ahead," Gabri smiled weakly, ready to go into tears.

Carlisle nodded his head. If he wasn't so concerned about getting Darren better, if he could, he would have noticed the little boy in Liebe's arms, but didn't.

Gabri and Emmett got out of the room as fast as they could, without having to be told twice. They didn't like seeing Darren like that knowing that he was more than likely not going to come out of it. Liebe took Edward's and, and held Adrian on his hip with the other as he walked out of the room with them. Alice followed slowly, then stopped at the opening as images of blood and tears filled her head. She turned away from the decoration of the waiting room and headed to the nearest boy's bathroom, having this sudden urge to find Lavell. Her vision having something to do with him.

After five minutes in the waiting room Adrian got tired of being in Liebe's lap, so he crawled over into the next seat into Edward's. Edward looked at Adrian curiously, and Adrian looked back at him curiously as well. Edward adored the boy's green eyes and red hair. He could have passed for the boy's father if he was human again.

Adrian looked at Edward cutely with puppy dog eyes.

" I gots to go potty…." He needed someone to take him. He didn't know where the bathroom was for one and he didn't like being alone.

" Okay," Edward got up, picking up Adrian and started towards the nearest bathroom. " I'll be right back, Liebe."

" Alright," Liebe smiled brightly seeing they were getting along so well so fast.

Alice opened the door to the boy's bathroom that she thought Lavell might be in, she hoped he was in. She walked into the boy's bathroom, asking like she was going in on accident. She could smell blood coming from one of the stalls and heard the drip..drip as it hit the floor.

She walked down looking under all the stalls for the one that had blood on the floor. She came to the very last one, blood pooled on the floor.

" Lavell?"

" Go away?" He answered which meant that he wasn't dead or bleeding out and unconscious, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't slowly bleeding to death.

" Lavell, please come out," Alice said her hands on the stall door. " Hurting yourself isn't going to make things better."

" Hurt myself?" His tone carried that one of shock, like how could she think that. " I'm not cutting Alice. I have pieces of glass in me and I'm trying to get them out."

" Do you know how much you're bleeding!"

Lavell looked at the floor, then looked at the four empty bottles of water that he used to clean the wounds out.

" It's mostly water," He chuckled and pushed the water bottles under the stall door. " I was using them to clean out my wounds before I sewed them up. I don't bleed much actually."

" But shouldn't you let a doctor do that?"

" Nah, I could be a doctor if I wanted to, but I saw what my kinda stepmom and brother go through, and I don't wanna go through that."

" Oh," Alice said throwing the bottles away still wondering if he was doing this just to hurt himself.

" I'm not, stop worrying…I'm almost done," Lavell said then chuckled. " Don't worry until I say oops."

" That's not funny," Alice whimpered a little.

" Most of them time people laugh at that one. My brother always did when I was cooking or sewing," Lavell said, then sighed missing his brother. He finished up and walked out shirtless, most of the wounds had healed before he could sew them so he didn't looked like she thought he would. " See everything is good." He smiled.

" Okay, I thought you were…" She trailed off.

" Cutting. You and a lot of others would have thought the same," Lavell gave her a reassuring smiled and hug. " Truth is I'm too stubborn to let a doctor help me sometimes."

Alice nodded her head feeling like he was telling the truth. Then she thought of something.

" Hey Lavell?"

" Hm?"

" Have you ever tried to have a kid? Gabri was telling me about the changing genders," She was going to say more but the sudden sad look on Lavell's face stopped her.

" I-I have," Lavell said. " But I lost it, because I got hurt."

" I'm so sorry," Alice gasped hugging onto his arm. " D-do you know…the gender."

" It was a little girl," Lavell said remembering how she looked. Lavell had almost made it to full term. She took a lot after Darren. " She looked just like her daddy…."

" There was nothing you could do?" Alice asked, feeling his pain.

Lavell shook his head. " The bullet hit her heart. I almost died from internal bleeding…didn't stop the family from trying to save her though."

" You could always try again," Alice said trying to give him a little hope.

" You're type can't make babies, and you can't bare them," Lavell said.

" That's not true. Edward had gotten Bella pregnant, though…it slowly killed her, but she lived through it," Alice said.

" How did Bella die?" He asked out of curiously if it wasn't from the baby. " What happened to the child?"

" The higher ups took him, and the venom had an…" She sighed, trying to think of a good way to put it. " It was like silver to a werewolf to her."

" I see," Lavell nodded. " I don't think Jasper likes me." He said changing the subject.

" Why do you say that?"

" He's never said a word to me," Lavell sighed deeply. " I just feel like I----" He stopped as a shiver ran through his body. " Darren…" He took off out the bathroom.

" Lavell!" She called and raced after him. " What's wrong?"

Alice was at Lavell's heels in seconds; they were almost to Darren's room, close enough to hear the dull buzz of the flat line tone and soft curses of Carlisle that fought to get Darren back. Lavell looked on in horror. He hadn't thought that Darren would have gone this fast.

" Darren!" He called out, tears streaming down his face. H went to run in the room, but Alice held him back. " Darren…." He whimpered.

" I love you, Lavell," Darren's voice whispered in Lavell's ear and he looked to his right to see Darren's ghost.

" Don't leave me! Darren, please don't leave me!" Lavell pleaded to him, crying his eyes out. No matter what Alice did to comfort him it didn't work. Lavell was losing the most important person in his life other than his father, there was no comforting him.

" Lavell, I'm not totally leaving," Darren smiled at him, then kissed him. " You know where to find me if you need me." Then he vanished.

" Call it," Carlisle sighed deeply.

Alice looked at Lavell, worrying about him. He was breathing hard, and had a scared look in his eyes. She feared that his heart was giving him problems like before.

That wasn't it at all. Lavell, in some sense, was in shock. He suddenly felt alone, lost, and trapped, like he's just lost everyone in one moment. He just couldn't stay there right now to see his family hurt, to know that Darren was truly gone. He jerked away from Alice, turned into a small fox and took off; racing to get out of the hospital and to the safety of the woods.

" Lavell!!" Alice went to catch him, but he was too fast, almost Edward fast.

Carlisle touched Alice's shoulder. She looked at him seeing the sorrow in his eyes.

" He'll be alright," He told her. " He just needs some time alone, to think."

Alice frowned not wanting to leave him alone. To her he seemed like the type of person you didn't want to leave alone when they were upset, but she would listen to Carlisle and leave him alone for the moment.

" Do you wish to be alone, because I need to go deliver the bad news as much as I would hate too,"

" No, I don't want to be alone. Someone's going to need a woman's comfort and we all know Rose isn't going to do a thing."

Carlisle smiled a little at her remark, it was true.

" Thank you, Alice," he said starting to walk to the waiting room with Alice right behind him. He admired her for being such a trooper.

Adrian was sleeping in Liebe's arms, sucking his thumb. Edward watched him adoringly, holding Liebe's hand tightly. Liebe was tense and if Edward wasn't a vampire his hand would be nothing more than a mess of broken bits of bone. Jasper and Emmett sat next to each other, faces unreadable. Rosalie nowhere in sight. Though there were two new people, one had to be Evra, who was in his woman form looking five months along. Gabri had his head in Evra's lap as he tried to comfort Gabri; slowly smoothing his hair, humming. Then there was another woman that stood on the other side of the room glaring at Gabri and Evra.

" You must be Evra," Carlisle said.

" Yes, I am," Evra said kindly, feeling add in a woman's body. He didn't really like people seeing him like this.

Carlisle nodded and looked at the other. He didn't like the looks of her, no one seemed too.

" Who are you?" He asked gently.

" I'm Darren's mother, May-lin," She said. " How is my boy because it's obvious that his idiot of a father can't ta-----" May-lin stopped, catching Edward's glare. She knew that she had no right to talk about him not taking care of their son.

Gabri's body tightened and he whimpered. It didn't matter if she was right or not, if Darren died he would forever blame himself, thinking that he failed somehow, somewhere. Evra felt and saw what Gabri was thinking and frowned.

" About that," Carlisle sighed, and Gabri already knew what was coming. " Gabri, May-lin I'm deeply sorry, but Darren didn't make it."

" What?!" May-lin growled then glared at Gabri. " This is all your and that fox's homo son's fault!"

" It's not his fa----" Evra started, but May-lin smacked him.

" Stay out of it you slut!"

Carlisle went to pull her out of the room, but Gabri stood and looked at May-lin with a look that could kill.

" I'm only going to tell you this once and once only. You don't listen I will not hesitate to kill you," He said firmly, his eyes aflame with hate and anger. " I want you to leave, get out of my life. I don't want to see you at the funeral, or anywhere near my family or the Cullen'. So help me God if I do I will rip out your heart, then that pretty little head of yours right off your shoulders. Now get out." He pointed to the door. He watched as she hesitated at first, then rusted for the door.

Gabri took a deep breath calming down just as fast as he'd gotten angry. He looked at everyone's stunned face, expect for Adrian, who slept through the whole thing. He felt ashamed.

" Sorry.." Gabri looked down, ready for a break down.

" Don't be," Evra hugged him, kissing his cheek.

" She crossed the wrong line," Edward said. " At least you beat me or Carlisle to her."

Emmett looked at Gabri with that sort of admiration like Gabri was his hero.

" You showed her!" He cheered.

Even though he had people telling him that he had every right to do that he felt ashamed and awful. One he'd threatened to kill a woman, two he told her that she couldn't say good-bye to her son. If someone did that to him he would have been devastated. So he couldn't help but feel like a total ass.

Jasper sent out to calm everyone down. Gabri looked at him, feeling calmer in seconds.

" Thank you," He smiled at him.

" Welcome," Jasper returned the smiled.

Edward felt Liebe's hand trembling in his hand and looked at him. He looked heartbroken and angry, he was shaking so badly that Adrian got up and went to Edward's lap.

" Liebe?" He whispered, worried.

" I want to kill that woman," He said and looked at Gabri. " Can I?"

" No, Liebe," Gabri said softly, still beating himself up inside. " It's not your place to harm her."

" Fine," He pouted, and didn't stop shaking.

Adrian whimpered. He didn't like the thought of killing or death. It was a horrible scary thing to him, and it hurt people. Not just the victim, but their family and friends.

" Daddy isn't going to hurt the lady, Adrian," Edward cooed, trying to comfort the boy, holding him close.

Carlisle noticed the boy now that Edward was talking too. Adrian looked back at Carlisle curiously, Carlisle was new to him as well. He'd been sleeping when Carlisle had entered the waiting room.

" Hi," Adrian said giving a cute child's wave.

" Hi," Carlisle smiled at him. " Where'd you come from, little one?"

Adrian pointed to Liebe and said. " Daddy."

" Awwws!" Evra giggled along with Alice.

Carlisle understood a little bit. He understood the boy was Liebe's but how.

" His ex, Cecil, passed away and he had nowhere else to go," Edward said then smiled. " So you're a grandpa now!"

Carlisle got a serious doctor look on his face. There was something in the boy that caught his interest. He wanted to do a check up on him.

" Don't try it," Evra told him.

" Why?"

" He won't let you, we're tried and the doctor got hurt," Evra explained a little more. " He freaked about taking his clothing off."

" Alright," Carlisle nodded, then looked at the boy. He was sleeping again. " Maybe you two should take him to the house."

" Yeah," Liebe said, wanting to get out the hospital so badly.

Edward picked up Adrian, then looked at Liebe asked he stood up as well still having a bit of that heartbroken look on his face, but who could blame him. He'd just lost a member of his 'pack'. He was mourning, as well as Gabri, he was just glad that Liebe left Darren's body; unlike Jacob, who had a hard time leaving even though they both still had a piece of Bella with which brought up the issue of telling Liebe that.

" I have my car waiting outside," Edward said as they walked to the exit. " You want to drive."

" Can you," Liebe looked at him with pleading eyes. " I'm scared I'll go to fast and crash."

" Alright," Edward nodded handing Adrian off to him once he'd gotten into the passenger side. " When we get home get some sleep. You haven't slept since yesterday."

Liebe just nodded his head, even though the last thing he wanted to do was go to sleep.


End file.
